1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spur assembly and a companion boot wherein the boot includes a rear depending heel portion and the spur assembly is removably supported from the heel portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different forms of removable spurs heretofore have been provided for use in conjunction with riding boots of the type including a depending heel. Examples of these previously known forms of boot and spur combinations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 39,477, 105,671, 113,152, 116,404, 256,606, 450,512 and 701,854. However, these boot, heel and spur combinations do not include structure whereby a spur may be supported from a boot heel for ready removal therefrom and yet in a manner which will prevent accidental removal of the spur from the boot heel.